


Curzodo

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Alternating, Rewrite, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Inside their head, we hear what they thought and felt during the Z'hantara.Quark and Odo have to deal with some feelings with someone in the exact same boat.
Relationships: Curzon Dax/Jadzia Dax, Kira Nerys/Odo, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Kudos: 18





	Curzodo

**Author's Note:**

> Sex happens in this story, just sayin'.
> 
> (Odo thinking)  
> [Curzon thinking]

The minute Curzons memories were passed over, Odo suddenly couldn’t remember which were his own and simply needed to use the process of elimination to guess. Memories say he went to Risa, but his time with Mora would suggest otherwise. Curzon had a similar problem. Seeing Jadzia again felt different. Usually his heart would race and he’d be looking for a way to wind her up so he doesn’t start flirting with her, but now he’e calm and she’s just a familiar friend.

Somehow they managed to escape actually doing the Z’hantara and made their way to see Benjamin. Odo has never called him that in his life, but it seems so natural. He wants a drink, but he can't taste. It's just a habit. How can it be a habit if he doesn’t do it? He’s not sure but he’s excited. He can remember Benjamin at the academy. Odo wasn’t at the academy. Curzon members Jake being a teenager, but he knows he was dead before then.

They get to Sisko’s door. Odo would be very happy to announce themselves and explain in due time. Curzon has other ideas.

Sisko calls the door open.  
(Why are we stood like this?)  
[Confidence is key]  
“Benjamin”  
“Curzon?”  
“Lemme guess. The nose gave me away.”  
Sisko came in for a hug  
(Why have I missed him?)  
[Where’s the liquor?]  
(We don’t have taste buds)  
[Does it matter?]  
He goes for a nearby bottle and starts pouring.

Odo remembers the last time he started drinks with Benjamin. Curzon is currently flicking through their feelings towards certain members of the station.  
[And who … is Quark?]  
(A menace)  
[I have an idea]  
“I’m going to give him the scare of his life”

They spot Jake and have a story that they’re sure a young man like Jake would love to hear about his dad. Sisko pushed them out of the room and down the corridor. Odo knows where they're going. Curzon is eyeing random people up. Odo keeps pulling his eyes up and in the right direction.

They end up at Quarks. Odo knows what they’re looking for. Curzon impatiently waits for the surprise.  
“Quark!”  
He turns around. “Odo?”  
He’s not sure why, but he pulled Quark in by the back of his neck and kissed him square on the mouth. He lets him go, only to see shock and horror with a tint of blush plastered all over his face.  
(Why did we do that?)  
[Funny]  
(No it’s not!)   
[Fine. I’ll back track]  
“You magnificent bastard. Drinks”  
Quark is slowly backing up.  
(I don’t think we should have done that?)  
[Nah. He’ll recover. I’ll bet he tastes of booze. Not that we’d know. Speaking of]  
He picks up a glass.   
(But what if-)  
[Look; Jadzia]

Even the way they look at her was different. Odo respects her and wants to share his experience with her. Curzon’s eyes drift.  
(Don’t look at her like that)  
[Why the hell not? I know you look at Kira]  
(No I don’t)  
[We need to change outfits]  
(Into what?)  
They change outfits and continue talking to Sisko and Jadzia.  
[You ever gambled?]  
(No I have not)  
The second Jadzia mentions her training, Odo hurt for Curzon. Curzon used his best tacktick to avoid feeling like that again. Odo wants them to avoid that subject all of a sudden.  
“You see that Ferengi over there?”

(Oh my god, you’re in love with her)  
[And you like Kira. But if we play by my rules, neither of us have to say anything to either of them.]  
(What about Quark?)  
[What about him?]  
(Nevermind)  
[Oh no no no. If you want to ‘prank’ him some more-]  
(No, I - I hate him)  
[I think you liked it]  
They ended up at the tongo table smiling at their success of slowly wiping out each opponent.

(Why are we terrified of Jadzia and Kira, but kissing Quark in broad daylight felt right?)  
[Probably some buried feelings you don’t want to deal with]  
(I don’t love Quark)  
[I never said love]  
Jadzia sat with him and did her best to keep asking about her initiation, but Curzon has mastered the art of distraction while Odo is providing enough information about their surrounding, the people they’re versing and Jadzia as a joined Trill to keep the act up.   
(Just because he’s flirting with me doesn’t mean we -- that he -- I’m sure he doesn’t)  
[Then let's find out]  
(What?!)  
[After the match; Let's drop by his quarters]  
(What? No, that's a terrible idea)  
[Sounds like you’re scared of the answer]  
(What if I am?)  
[I’m not]  
(What if you’re wrong?)  
Curzon runs him through his impeccable memories of Quark through Curzon’s eyes, a new interpretation. All his innuendo’s, all their moments of kindness, all the banter and inside jokes.  
[I’m not wrong]

As the game continues, they keep looking up at Quark. Jadzia is still failing to get his attention. Finally, he collects his winnings and Quark runs over to kick him out before they start another game.   
“Excuse me. The bar closed an hour ago.”  
Odo was getting scared. Curzon’s got a way out.  
Quark continues. “I’ll have to call security”  
“I am security”  
(We’re not supposed to use that excuse.)  
[The longer we’re at the bar, the more chance Jadzia will leave]

“C’mon Curzon” Jadzia starts ushering them out.  
[Never mind]  
(What do we do?)  
[Plan B]  
Jadzia puts him in his office.  
“I think it’s time we talked”  
They start pouring another drink.  
(You know we don’t have any organs)  
[We can’t even taste it, but I’m drinking it anyway]  
(No I mean, if we shapeshift, the liquid doesn’t go with us)  
[Then we walk home]

“Why did you allow me back into the program?”  
He swills his drink around. “The truth is; I felt bad for you”  
(This is plan B? We LiE?)  
[Do you have an alternative?]  
(She’ll know the truth as soon as I give you back)  
[Which bring me to the next part of the plan]  
“Actually, we’ve decided to stay as we are”  
(That - Would solve all our problems)  
[Exactly]  
“Its Curzons decision as much as Odo’s”  
[Imagine the fun we could have. A brand new life, looking out for each other, learning together. It's perfect.]  
(What about Jadzia?)  
[What about her? She’ll be fine. And it's not like I’m going anywhere. I’m just sharing a different host now.]

Later, they start stumbling home. Odo knows they need to get home and regenerate before they start flaking. Curzon’s going to milk the time they have left and stops them on Quark's floor.  
(This isn’t the way home)  
[We can’t settle how we feel about Kira and Jadzia, but maybe we do something about that bar keeper you like]  
They start walking and stop again.  
(It's too soon. We’ve been working as a unit for a day.)  
[We’ve already established I’m not going anywhere. If it backfires, blame me. If it goes well, still blame me. Best case scenario, we get answers. Worst case scenario, we start gossip.]  
They start walking again.

They recall memories of women Odo has never met, but knows intimately. Feelings about certain people Curzon is yet to meet. Together they assess how Quark usually responds to Odo and his behaviours. They go through their knowledge of Ferengi. They finally work as a team and trust the judgement of the other.

Quark hears the door chime and ignores it the first time. The second bugged him. The third came with a voice.  
“Quark?”  
He gets up. “Odo?”  
“Sort of. Can I- Can we come in?”  
Quark opens the door.   
He’s dressed differently. Maybe it's Bajoran. Maybe it's Trill. Quark is in his pajamas.  
“I didn’t realise you’d gone to bed” Curzodo looks concerned.  
“I wasn’t … asleep.”  
(We’ve disturbed him)  
[He answered our voice. He’s not told us to go away.]

“Can we talk?”  
Quark nods and lets him in.  
The doors close. “Is this about earlier?”  
“I didn’t mean to kiss you. I mean, I did, but not like that.”  
“Was it Curzon’s idea, or Odo’s?”  
“We don’t know. Both maybe?”  
(Why did we kiss him?)  
[You wanted to scare him.]  
(But without hurting him)  
[So we compromised]  
“What about coming over? Who decided to come here?”  
“We both did.”  
Quark holds his arm.  
Odo picks up on Quark's body language. “We think we have some feelings that need resolving”  
“Feelings like...?”

Odo steps forward.  
(What are we doing?)  
[You tell me. I didn’t do that.]  
He puts his hands under Quark's jaw.  
[Was this the plan?]  
(Whatever we’re doing, just let it happen)  
Odo pulled him in and Quark leaned up to kiss him. Odo pulled him in harder.  
[I wish we could breath]  
(Would you shut up)

Quark grabbed him by the shirt and twisted further into him. Odo’s hand slid up toward his ear.  
[Who’s moving fast now]  
(I know he likes this)  
Quark hid his face in Odo’s neck and moaned.  
[How far are we taking this?]  
(Tell me when to stop)  
[We’ll stop when it's over]  
Odo stroked up the back of Quark's ear. Quark shuddered through a whining noise. Odo closed his eyes and enjoyed it.  
[How does arousal work for changelings?]  
(I don’t know. But I like this)  
[Close enough]

Odo’s other hand falls down to Quark's hip.  
Quark laughs “Are you both incharge of that?”  
“We’ll decide who’s responsible based on your reaction”  
Quark giggled. “Odo … these feelings of yours-”  
(Regret)  
[Not yet you don’t]  
“- Are you going to lose them when Curzon’s gone?”  
Odo smiles. “Curzon’s not going anywhere.”  
Quark jumped back to look at him. “But what about Jadzia?”  
“We’re sure she’ll be fine without me - him. Whatever. Right now, Odo needs Curzon. And you need Odo.”

Quark lowers his head and thinks.   
[You think we’ve lost him?]  
(He’ll put his own needs first. I’m sure of it)  
Quark looks up. “Are you sure? That this is what you want?”  
“We’re going to find out” He bobs back down and takes his mouth back.  
[Smooth]  
(I’m not lying … Unlike someone I know)  
[Like the someone you are now]  
Quark ends their kiss naturally. “I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t mind seeing how far these feelings go?”

(I’ve never done that. What do I do?)  
[Do you want to?]  
Odo looked at Quark's face. So many emotions to unpack.  
(I do)  
Curzon took over. Smiling at him and gently walking him backward toward the bedroom.  
(Oh my god, we’re doing this)  
[I told you I was right]  
A wave of fear and excitement buzzed through him. Curzon, egged on by Odo’s emotion’s and Quark's willingness, shoved Quark back onto his bed and climbed over him. Quark took deep breaths and let Curzodo do whatever they want.  
[I can’t believe how trusting he is]  
Curzon pulled Quarks onesie zip down.  
(I swear to god, if we hurt him-)  
[I’ve never hurt any of my partners and I’m not starting now]

Quark turned his head to let them kiss down his neck. They start pulling the onesie down.  
Quark gasps. “Odo, how incontrol are you right now?”  
“It fluctuates; why?”  
Quark sits up on his elbows “I’d feel weird fucking mostly Curzon. No offense”  
They sit up to give Quark some space “It’s not like that. We are two sets of memories controlling one form. Curzon has experience. Odo knows you. We’re just using each other's knowledge to decide how we respond to our environment.” Odo puts his forehead to Quarks. “And right now, you are our environment”  
Quark kisses him back. “You know how to put a guy at ease, don’t ya”  
They kiss him back down.

[Why do we know what Ferengi genitalia looks like?]  
(If it were anyone else asking, I’d say I was researching what genetalia I should have)  
[What if I asked?]  
(I’d say I needed to know what I’m working with if it ever happened.)  
[Then let's put that research to good use]  
The onesies comes off completely and Curzodo runs his fingers through Quark's folds, aiming down. Quark arches slightly to put him in the right place.  
Odo panics slightly when his fingers go in.  
[He’s fine. He’s fine. Look at him. He’s fine]  
Quark bit his lip and smiled with his head back.  
(As long as he’s happy)  
Odo knows where the good spot on a Ferengi should be, and Curzon knows how you’re supposed to hit it.  
Quark tenses and breaths hard. They can see him go red and moan as they move their fingers around.

“Odo. I mean- Curzon/Odo. I’m sorry. I don’t even know what to call you.” He breaths out a laugh.  
They smile. “It's okay. You call me whichever is easiest. We’re both here so …”  
“Oh. Then, Odo, can you get undressed too?”  
[What do we look like naked?]  
(My initial attempt was not good)  
[Show me what you got, I’ll fill in the blanks.]

They shift naked.  
Quark sits up, removing their fingers himself. “The spots go all the way down indeed”  
“Curzon’s own touch”  
Quark got to his knees and put Curzodo on his back, climbing on and pinning them down. “Then which bit is Odo’s?”  
“The basics.” They make Quark very aware of where he’s sat.  
Quark looks right into his eyes. “I’m ready when you are.”  
He pulled him down and kissed him hard.  
(We’re using your memories as a reference point.)  
[I’m using Quark as a reference point]  
(Just a heads up. We don’t have any nerves)  
[Then how do we finish?]  
(We don’t)  
He looks up to see Quarks half lidded eyes and toothy grin happily staring back at him.  
[I can work with that.]

*

Quark was asleep and all wrapped up in his blanket.  
Curzodo gently holds his shoulder. “Quark” he whispers.  
Quark stirs and spots him standing over the bed fully dressed. “Where you going?”  
“I need to get to my bucket before I die.”  
Quark jolts up “Oh my gosh. I forgot about-”  
“Calm down. I didn’t want you to think I was leaving because I regret it or anything.”  
Quark smiles and lays back down “Maybe I’ll see ya tomorrow?”  
“Tomorrow morning” Curzodo kisses him and quietly makes his way out of the room.

On the way back.   
(That was amazing.)  
[Numbest sex I’ve ever had.]  
(What’s it supposed to feel like?)  
Curzon presents a few very vivid memories. A few with Klingon’s, Loads of Trill, Risionians and many other races.  
Their body tightens as a rush of pleasure runs through them.  
[That still wasn’t exactly right.]  
(One of the joys of shapeshifting. Can’t feel pain. Can’t feel pleasure. Not really, anyway.)  
[It’s its own version of pleasure, unique to you]  
(To us)

They fell to their knees by the bucket. Curzon has never done this before, but he knows exactly how this goes.  
They destabilize and drift into the bucket, accidentally spilling the many drinks Curzon has forced down their throats today behind on the carpet.  
[We’ll get it in the morning.]  
(If you want to shapeshift, you need to stop drinking.)  
[Deal]

*

Their body clock woke them up, dressed and ready for the day. Curzon knows the routine. Odo put their uniform back on and started reading through today's schedule.   
[Where’s the part where we get to undress Quark again?]  
(You’re using him as a distraction, and you know it)  
[So are you.]  
(No I’m not. We have a meeting with Kira this morning actually. We just need to give her a coffee and talk about this week’s statistics. Nothing we can’t handle.)  
[I can’t think of anything duller.]  
(It's the way I like my job and my life.)  
[Considering we can literally shapeshift, why don’t we do something more fun?]

Odo accidentally released every memory of being in the lab with Mora, followed by his time as a walking party trick with the Cardassians, followed by all the abuse from tourists who didn’t know he could shapeshift.

They fell to the ground.  
[Oh, I’m sorry.]  
(It’s fine. I try to cover those ones up.)  
He pulled himself back up.  
[Maybe you show me what I’ve been missing on then?]

It was a matter of seconds before they were soaring down the halls and splashing into walls at high speed, melting through the vents and quickly switching to a rodent-like creature scuttling on fours.  
There was that rush of excitement again.  
They fall through a panel in the jeffery tube that lands them in his office.  
(And we’re early.)  
[Early enough for another fly around the promenade?]  
They fought the pros and cons, but Jadzia burst through the door first and held a stern face with him.

(Oh no.)  
[It's alright. I’ve got this one.]  
“Jadzia. And what can we do for you this fine morning?”  
“I know I can’t make you separate, but I want answers. I tried to call on you yesterday, but you weren’t home, and Quarks was shut.” She folded her arms.  
[We’ve been caught. What do we do?]  
(In my experience, we tell the truth and deal with the consequences.)  
[What about you and Quark?]  
(I promised I’d feel the same about him, even without you.)  
[What if she hates me?]  
(She doesn’t have to take you back. And if she doesn’t hate you, I’ll be happy to see you where you belong.)  
[Dead.]  
(Jadzia deserves the truth. She earned Dax and she trusted you to answer you at the Z’hantara.)  
[You’re right. It's the honorable thing to do.]

Curzon carefully explains why he threw her out of the program, and pulled her back in. He explained why he hid in Odo and why he’s been avoiding her.  
“You were in love with me”  
[“Were”.]  
(Get on with it.)  
“That's why it’s best for me to stay here.”  
(Considering how you feel about her, I’m glad to say I’m not very affected by it.)  
[Too bad Lwaxana isn't here.]  
(Don’t go there. That's a whole different story to unpack.)

Jadzia walks them back to the fire where Curzon is returned to Jadzia.  
She smiled, feeling whole again. Odo sank. No extra voice arguing with him about his thoughts and feelings.  
“Odo?”  
“Yes Dax?”  
“I think we need to talk about Quark and Kira.”  
That hit Odo a lot harder than it should have.

*

“Being joined is a very different experience to what you endured. Your body and mind are the same thing. Curzons memories influenced your decisions while you tried to keep yourself separate from him.”  
Odo sank into his seat. “The link is a perfect merge of the individuals in it. You become them. They become you. This was not the link.”  
Jadzia took his arm and smiled warmly. “I’m glad this has been new for the both of us. I have memories of a day as you, while you were a part of Curzon. You got to experience a day as you through Curzon’s eyes. I hope it was wonderful.”  
“It really was. I’m a little embarrassed you also got memories of Quark and … Look, I’m sorry.”

Jadzia batted the comment away. “Oh pft. I got the sex lives of 7 other people bouncing around my head. You following Curzon’s advice is the last of my concerns.”  
Odo tapped the table “Can I ask then … What do I do about the Kira and Quark situation?”  
She smiled deviously “Curzon would say take the easy option and deal with the consequences later. Leela would say let it happen as it's meant to. Jadzia would say see where it goes, and deal with the consequences as they happen.”  
“Sage advice”

Odo looked down stairs to see Quark staring back up at him.  
Odo turns back to Jadzia.  
She looks offended. “Hey! You made a promise. Don’t go breaking it now.”  
Odo plucks up some courage. He nods and stands. Without looking back, he hops over the banister and swoops down, reforming as himself, grabbing Quark by the back of the neck and planting a fierce kiss on his mouth.

Jadzia smiles and shakes her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea. Thought you might like it. Wasn't sure how to execute it. Hope it was clear enough.


End file.
